


Windy Petals

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Farting, Potara/Fusion Dance, Toilet humor, Trust Issues, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Heroina V. Salty swore she would never trust a fart again, after the last fart she trusted hurt her so deeply. Can Stinky J. Cat open her heart and help her learn to trust again?





	Windy Petals

Heroina V. Salty was a beautiful woman with long golden hair and big blue eyes, but she was broken and sad inside because she'd been hurt deeply. She had trust issues with farts, after one time she'd let one into her colon and trusted it only to soak the bedsheets in diarrhea. The sheets were ruined, and Heroina never trusted a fart again.

Stinkson J. Cat, known as Stinky, was the son of Stimpson J. Cat who enjoyed being a smelly bachelor until one day he happened upon Heroina and fell instantly in love. He wanted to romance her but he'd heard she hated farts. So how was he going to work his charms on her? He tried flowers, candy, poetry, standing naked in her doorway, but nothing worked. Then one day Stinky and Heroina got lost in the woods together.

"You're a beautiful lady," Stinky said.

"A fart hurt me and ruined my sheets," said Heroina.

"Not all farts are like that," said Stinky. "Let me into your heart, and into your colon. Let us become one!"

So Heroina and Stinky did a passionate fusion dance, becoming Stinkorina. They fell in love and got married and had a litter of fart babies. Unfortunately the babies were the kind of farts who couldn't be trusted, but they were Grandpa Stimpy's problem.


End file.
